


The princess' page

by sof



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: ? - Freeform, A Young Page, M/M, Playing with a Greyhound, Zelda is still the princess, can't remember exactly, everything is ooc, ganondorf is a nobleman, ganondorf's pow, its called something like, kind of, link is a page, lol, medieval hunts, only the names are the same, was looking at a Boldini painting, what's even my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sof/pseuds/sof
Summary: " If it was just lust to possess his body my vicious appetite would have been satisfied by now. But the truth is: I want to know what kind of thoughts wander in his mind. All I aspire to is to crush the barriers between me and the inside of his skull, touching the deepest intimacy of his bright, heavenly blue soul, looking between the creases of his brain."Ganondorf thinks about Link and remembers their first meeting.





	The princess' page

**Author's Note:**

> Just a pointless thing that came to my mind. Ganondorf is a nobleman invited to mundane events organized by princess Zelda; there he meets Link, one of Zelda's pages, and decides to seduce him out of boredom. But, in the end who's the one who ends up being seduced?

I really can't tell how I ended up feeling this fearful, insane obsession towards the boy; it's not lust alone, only this I know for sure. If it was just lust to possess his body my vicious appetite would have been satisfied by now. But the truth is: I want to know what kind of thoughts wander in his mind. All I aspire to is to crush the barriers between me and the inside of his skull, touching the deepest intimacy of his bright, heavenly blue soul, looking between the creases of his brain. Yet he's as silent as the arid desert I was born into; and I suffer terribly because of this, even if I know his silence isn't due to cruelty but, instead, to the natural reservedness he uses towards almost everyone.

* * *

 

The first time I met him was on a sweet spring afternoon, during a hunt organized by Princess Zelda. Noblemen with their hounds and their knights and pages were gathered in the wood, property of the royal family. I had my two faithful greyhounds with me, that day, ready to hunt a good prey for me; never would I have imagined the pray I wanted being nothing less than a boy. I remember the sense of nausea that crept inside me as I headed to the location; hunting with haughty noblemen felt to me like being forced to eat while you're already fully sated and tired of eating the same thing everyday. I wanted to leave before even arriving but it would have been impolite and the last thing I wanted to do was outraging Princess Zelda and, consequentially, her father, Hyrule's King.

I was standing beside my steed while my servants were checking out the hounds when the Princess finally arrived, riding on her magnificent white horse; she was, as always, dressed with the simple elegance that made her subjects love her. She was, indeed, beautiful; her long, blonde hair flowing down her shoulders like a golden waterfall, her pale forehead encircled by the Noble crown. She was dressed in white and mauve, the only jewelry on her person being the diadem. She seemed to radiate an air of sacredness; not the bright purity of a virgin but the solemn gravity of a priestess. The very moment she appeared before us, everyone looked at her in awe, silently kneeling to their Princess.

I, too, knelt down but I wasn't paying attention to her. I was looking at the page-boy who accompanied her afoot, leading a mastiff by the leash. He was blonde but of a blonde very different to the Princess'. His hair looked more like straw than gold and seemed far more real, concrete than Zelda's evanescent mane. But what impressed me the most were his big, blue eyes, lively eying the surroundings; he looked like a small elf seeing humans for the first time and, in that boring afternoon, he somehow awakened my amusement. He was something different in the kingdom of pompous pretenses I was living in: that was enough for me. If he noticed my gaze, he didn't show it; he just started playing with the mastiff, waiting for the hunt to start. And he surely let the dog get too carried away so that the huge mastiff ended up playfully pushing the boy down on the ground, wagging his tail while he affectionately licked his soft, beardless cheek. The image of the boy laying down under the mastiff's tough body unconsciously recalled to me the act of love-making. The reason behind the occurring of this odd idea isn't really clear to me; maybe it was the sight of his firm thigh tightly wrapped by the ivory tights. Or, maybe, I simply was bored. I shook the thought away, finding it disgusting. But, nonetheless, I found myself insistently staring at the blond boy for the entire duration of the hunt.

* * *

 

We had caught a big male boar; a beautiful beast, indeed, that seemed to weight more than the average boars-a real trophy. Servants were rushing to prepare the table and the tent where we were going to feast; beautiful dames were chattering, sitting near the river, but I payed no attention to them.

The boy was crouched next to a older knight, carefully looking at him while he skinned the animal's carcass. «Look, Link, lad. This is how you do it», said the knight and Link, whose name I had just apprehended, nodded diligently and stretched his neck forward as to show he was closely observing him. In that very moment some other knight who seemed to have noticed my interest in the boy approached me: «The boy is Princess Zelda's protege. We don't know anything about him; not where he comes from, nor why she chose to give him her protection. He's a mystery; the only thing I can say is that he's the most gracious page in the whole royal court», he said caressing his curly beard. With how he put the situation I ended up getting to one conclusion: the boy was not a simple protege. His words had stung my curiosity in a indiscreet way and I voiced my thoughts to him: «Is he the Princess' lover, then?». The knight with the curly beard looked at me as if I was completely insane: «With all due respect, sir, I do not think so. The Princess treated him like a son of his own, even though there are only three years between them. Their relationship is absolutely chaste and honorable». So I discovered he was seven years younger than me; looking at him I noticed he looked younger than a 18 boy should.

I thanked him for the informations he gave me and went to sit under the tent my servants had prepared for me to rest in until the dinner was ready. From there I could still spy at the boy who was now practicing sword with the knight who had skinned the boar before. Link had took off the doublet and was then wearing only his tights and shirt. It looked more like they were playing than actually exercising, I could tell it by the amused tone the knight used. I looked with pleasure at his adolescent body, both sculpted and minute, revealed in his every crease and crinkle by the almost impalpable fabric.

Then, once the knight had decided he had had enough of it and had excused himself to reunite with his comrades, the boy laid down between the daffodils near the river. He was alone. Everyone had gathered to sit at the table the servants had prepared under a huge tent, ready to feast after the morning hunt. I looked around and discreetly headed towards the boy. He was still laying down, his eyelids lowered. The daffodils around him perfectly framed his face, seeming to fuse with his blonde hair. The hem of his shirt had been lifted a bit to show his belly in the act to scratch it lazily. His peaceful expression showed he was sleeping or, more probably, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his body. The sight of his body limply abandoned teased my senses and reawakened my lowest desires. I could have taken him in my tent and no one would have known but the thought alone made me feel sick with myself.

Before I could be prepared for it, Link opened his eyes and looked at me with the same curious stare I had observed on him earlier. After a moment of embarrassment I recomposed myself and: «Aren't you hungry, little one?», I asked. He shook his head, confused by the fact of being approached by a stranger. His big blue eyes looked those of a scared animal and I couldn't help feeling sympathy for him. As I sat down next to him he instinctively lifted to sit and I quickly reassured him of my presumed good intentions: «I saw you alone and wondered if you had forgot lunch is going to be served soon.»

«Servants will eat later, sir», he finally spoke. His voice was more virile than how I thought it would be, even if it still had the unripe taste of adolescence in it.

«Is that so...then keep me company, lad, because I'm not hungry and feasts bore me terribly», I said, tentatively resting my hand on his clothed, warm ankle.

He said nothing, and looked at the river, clearly seeming to ponder the meaning of my request and I felt horrible for my desire to deceive such an innocent boy. Then he turned to look at me with the impudent look of a cheeky youngster and I finally understood. There was no virginal innocence in those eyes.

«Where's your tent, sir?».


End file.
